Treasure planet OC insert 2 a new voyage
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: you know the first how about a sequel! well her it is! enjoy! I also worked with Redwall on this too!
1. Ch 1: A new gen, a new voyage

Treasure Planet 2  
Melia stared out on the deck of the RLS Rosebud, her uncles ship, at space... Her short auburn hair was gently blew back by the ethereal wind she gently shivered but didn't pay the cold any mind.  
She had grown up on a ship basically since her father was a shooting star agent, basically a group of people from different planets who helped people in times of crisis, it wasn't dangerous but still hard. Her mother worked on the ship as a cook.  
The Ethereum was really all she knew she had been born at space but it was still hard.  
"Mellie what are you doing out here?" asked a tall dark furred Feline with amber eyes and black hair and freckles. "Nothing Captain..." Melia said. "First off, I know you're doing nothing, and second please don't call me Captain, I'm your uncle. And third it's past the third bell, past bedtime, so wanna tell me why you're out here doing nothing?" He asked his slightly long black pony-tailed hair blew back and his bangs flicked to the side.  
"I just... I wasn't sleepy." She said but gave a fake yawn hoping to get past him. "But I'm sleepy now, good night uncle Nathaniel." He sighed. "Good night Mellie sleep tight."  
She climbed down the stairs and into her hammock.  
Somewhere on Montressor.  
A hooded figure crept through the street of Montressor making their way to a space pod. Their pointed teeth glinted in the moonlight as they started it up and took off for the spaceport.  
Once they landed the pod they made their way to the docks. Their long legs stretched out as they ran silently even in their knee high black boots. They made their way onto a ship but not just any ship, no this ship was the RLS Legacy due to cast off in the morning.  
The figure went down into the storage room and hid themselves in a crate and fell asleep since it was the middle of the night.  
A lock of auburn red hair strayed out from under the hood before the person turned over and the hood came off their head. The young Felines shoulder length hair was pulled back in an orange bandana but still tousled and her nose twitched in her sleep.  
Back on the Rosebud.  
The sunlight crept down into the sleeping quarters making the crew stir as well as others. "WHOA!" a young boy yelled as he fell out of the middle hammock.  
"Owwww..." He groaned running his little hands through his dark auburn hair pushing it out of his eyes. "Are you alright Ace?" Came his mother's worried voice from little ways off. "I'm fine mama just fell out of bed... Again..." Ace murmured the last part. "Ok, well if you're ok then let's get up since we're awake."  
"Wakey-wakey Mellie!" The 10-year-old said shaking his sister who in turn groaned and pulled her blanket over her. "Come on Melia it's time to get up sweetie." Bella-Anne told her daughter moving the blanket and brushing back some of her hair from her face. "Oh... Ok mom..." She grumbled getting out of her hammock.  
"Everyone accounted for Mr. Conwell?" Captain Nathaniel. Sommler asked his first mate Charles. Conwell. "Everyone accounted for sir!" "Good work man, alright Carry on then." Nathaniel said walking to his state room Charles on his heels for their morning meeting.  
Charles was the same height as Nathaniel but had a much lighter coat and instead of a blue Captain's uniform he had a red first mate uniform gold-blonde hair and green eyes with much shorter hair.  
"Oh, Mrs. West?" Nathaniel said before entering his stateroom. "Yes sir?" Bella-Anne asked turning on heel to face the Captain. "I'd like to have a word with you as well." Bella walked quickly up to his stateroom hoping it was good news.  
"Have you noticed a change in Melia lately?" He asked bluntly. "Well she's been harder to wake up in the morning and has been kind of cranky but it's not too much more different from her usual though." Bella-Anne said. "I've seen her on the deck two hours after the third bell, just staring into space..." Nathaniel glumly said Bella was shocked at the news it would explain how her daughter had been acting lately.  
"Uh... Th-thanks for letting me know, Nate." Bella-Anne said walking out of the stateroom.


	2. Ch 2 Doppler moments & Hawkins departure

The Benbow inn an hour earlier.

* * *

"Nana, Nana! Guess what?" a brown-haired girl asked jumping up and down quickly. "What is it Rachel?" Sarah asked her grand-daughter. "Daddy is gonna bring us back presents!" Her red-auburn haired sister said. "Is that so?" Sarah asked the two twin girls.

Rachel, the oldest, had brown hair like her father and ocean blue eyes like her mother. Rebeca, the younger of the two, had red-auburn hair like her mother and gentle blue eyes like her father. Both girls had freckles like their mother.

Just then their parents came down the stairs. Their mother, Reba had a white uniform on and her long-waved locks pulled back in a French braid tied off with a small black bow keeping touch with her younger style. Their father, Jim, had a red uniform of a first mate.

"We'll see you girls in two months." Reba said giving her daughters a kiss on the head before grabbing her duffle bag for the journey. "Yep be good for your grandma and don't get into trouble." Jim said grabbing his own bag and opening the door for his wife. "We love you all!" They said as they headed out to the transport pod.

* * *

The Doppler residence.

* * *

Amelia fixed her uniform and walked briskly to her children's rooms just down the hall.

She gently kissed the top of her youngest children's heads. Mathew, Anne, and Daniel. "I love you all." She brushed some of their hair from their faces lovingly and walked out.

She then walked to where her older children slept. Katrina, Katlin, Magdalen, and David. "I love you all." She placed a kiss on David's head, tucked Magdalen back in, brushed some of Katrina's long blond hair out of her face and then went over to where Katlin slept.

She sat on the edge recalling the fight they had the night prior.

* * *

 _Flash back_

* * *

 _The Doppler's sat at the table eating dinner._

 _Amelia had just finished explaining how long she would be gone._

 _"_ _Hey mom, since I'm fourteen, can I come along too?" Katlin asked the whole table went silent at her request. "Why would you want to come along on a boat, for months, without running water or any spa's or anything of that sort!" Katrina asked her sister. "Because, it would be awesome!" Katlin said matter-of-a-fact-ly._

 _"_ _I think you have lost your mind you can't just go into space Kat unless you desire to get in a great deal of trouble." Magdalen said bluntly. "Ahem! Your father and I shall be deciding if anyone is going to space or not." Amelia stated with a little bit of anger._

 _"_ _So, can I come with you mum?!" Katlin asked excitedly. "No." Amelia stated before returning to eating, since it was about spacing and she wanted to go with her mother Delbert stayed out._

 _"_ _YES! Wait what?!" Katlin said confused. "No, you're not going end of discussion." Amelia stated not wanting to discuss the matter anymore. "W-why not!?" Katlin said looking to her father who stayed quiet. "You're too young for one, you are irresponsible, and always have a come-back." Amelia said with an authoritative tone._

 _"_ _But you said that once I was fourteen I could come with you on a voyage! OF MY CHOICE! HOW CAN BREAK YOUR PROMISE TO ME!?" Katlin screeched. "ENOUGH!" Amelia yelled in anger. In that moment a first happened that scared most of the occupants at the table. Amelia's hand had reached out and smacked Katlin across her face._

 _Amelia brought her hand to her mouth after she realized what she had done. "Oh, K-Kat I... I'm sorry dear... I don't know what"- "I hate you." Katlin mumbled just barely audible._

 _"_ _W-what?" Amelia asked shocked by what she said. "I hate you." She said louder than before. "What did you say?" Amelia asked still not believing what her daughter had said. "I. Hate. You." Katlin spoke each word slowly. Each one hitting the Captain like a knife and how she said it made it as if she was twisting the knife around._

 _"_ _Katlin. Andrea. Doppler what did you just say?" Amelia asked holding the hand she had hit her daughter with close to her. "I! HATE! YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME I HATE YOU I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T EVER COME BACK FROM THIS VOYAGE! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Katlin yelled angrily and then Delbert yelled. "That's enough apologize right now Katlin. Doppler!" "No, I meant every word of it. Every. single. word." Katlin said going to her room and loudly slamming the door loudly._

* * *

 _End flashback._

* * *

She got up from the bed but still told her daughter she loved her.

And just like that she left the room.

She said farewell to her husband and left for her ship.

* * *

 **Ok so Chapter 2! What has caused this mother daughter rift?! Stay tuned and well to spice things up, the games from the first can be played here and now REDWALLOVER!**

 _As relationships seem to be coming apart what will happen to turn things around? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!_


	3. Ch 3: stow-away broken releshionship

Unfortunately, Mr. Conle knew his way around the inside of the hold.

"ARRRRGGGG! GET OFF ME!" She hissed as her claws dug into his uniform. "AHHH!" I yelled letting go of her grabbing his now bleeding arm. In that moment she took off running while looking for another hiding spot... and some fresher food.

She had found some fresher Purps, and some bacon along with bottles of water. And now she was hiding in a deeper, danker, darker, stank-y-er part of the ship. Right about now she was glad that she was Feline, she could see in the darkness thanks to her catlike eyes.

Mr. Conle had slowly walked to the medical room on the main deck, it took him a while because the young girl had managed a very strong kick to his shin.

"Ms. Ander, I need some gauze or something..." He muttered as he entered the room. "Oh, Conle what happened to your arm?" Ms. Ander asked as she grabbed the gauze as he took off his coat.

"Oh, Dear you're going to need stiches how ever did you manage to cut your arm so deep, and how did you get that bruise on your leg?" Ms. Ander asked as she put suave over the wound. "We have a stow-away on the boat, a Feline by the looks of it, kid was strong especially for a girl. Real feisty." Conle said wincing as she sewed him up. "Hmm." She said.

After he was sewed up and resting because of his leg. It had swelling in it because of the young girl's kick.

"Captain?" Ms. Ander asked as she poked her head into her state room. "Yes, Ms. Ander?" Amelia asked. "Uh, Mr. Conle needs to speak with you." Ms. Ander said the Captain raised her eye brows at this. "About?" She asked.

"I think he should tell you." Ms. Ander said and then led the Feline Captain into the Medical ward, to speak with Mr. Conle.

"Captain." He saluted with his good arm since his other arm was numb. "So, Mr. Conle what did you see down in the hold that brought about your injuries?" Amelia asked taking a seat across from the bed where the man was propped up.

"I was doing my rounds, third level, storage room eight, and then I heard a noise towards the back corner, I went to investigate and saw a young Feline girl or woman, when I apprehended her she kicked my leg and clawed my arm, escaping, I then came here to tend to my wounds. Ma'am." Mr. Conle said, the Captain hummed in thought then spoke. "Pray tell what did this young Feline girl look like?"

"She was average height, had a grey cloak and orange vest over a white shirt and some slacks and black boots, knee highs I believe, mid back length hair and had freckles, kind of looked like you ma'am but you know different." He stated.

"Ah thank you for your insight Mr. Conle I wish you a speedy recovery." Amelia said as she left the room.

"Captain, there's a call for you on the Holo-Phone!" a young Serpent like alien said rushing out of a room. "Alright." She said walking to the Holo-room.

"Amelia!" Delbert said once she was in the room. "Give us a moment, Mr. Blarz." The Captain ordered the young Serpent. "Yes ma'am." Mr. Blarz said walking out of the room briskly.

"What is it dear?" She asked seeing how panicked her husband was. "KATLIN'S GONE!" He almost yelled. "She's what?!"

"Missing, gone, not here!" Delbert said worriedly. "Do the others know anything?" Amelia asked feeling fear creeping up on her. "David said her heard shuffling late last night. But other than that, nothing." Delbert sighed. "Great, just great... Have you?"- Amelia trailed off rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I put up posters and informed the police but they say she's not considered 'missing' unless she's been gone for forty-eight hours." Amelia opened her mouth to speak but he knew what she was going to say. " _He's learning._ " She mentally chuckled. "I told them that you're a Captain but they said she still has to be missing for two days..." Delbert sighed.

"I couldn't careless! My daughter is missing and they don't seem to care in the least if I wasn't so far out in space I'd march right up to them and wring their scrawny necks!" Amelia yelled slamming her hands on the table and began pacing.

Then she stopped mid pace.

"That little... Delbert dear I have to go I believe I know where she is. I love you dear." Amelia said and Delbert nodded and bid his wife a farewell before ending the holo-call. She stormed out of the room and marched angrily to the edge of the upper deck and made sure the crew was listening.

"Alright Gents! I want this entire ship searched immediately! We have a stow-away and I want them found immediately! Whoever finds them shall be rewarded!" She yelled out to the crew. They all stood still not knowing what was going on before Amelia barked. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL STANDING AROUND FOR GO!"

She stormed to her state room and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

The door opened and a brown haired, and fair skined Feline woman walked in carrying a tray of tea. "Captain, Tea?" She asked as she strode over to the Captain's table.

Amelia picked up the pot and poured herself a cup before taking a sip. "Thank you, Brittney, come sit." She motioned for the young woman to sit and have a cup. "Thank you, Captain." Brittney Felin said gratefully as she poured her own cup. "Something troubling you ma'am?" She asked as Amelia stared into her tea.

Amelia trusted the young woman with who she believed who the Stow-Away was.

Brittney listened intently, she was the Captain's Gopher, meaning she ran errands for the Captain, and when the Captain had finished telling her Reba burst into the room.

"Captain! They've found the Stow-Away!" She said out of breath. Her hair was disheveled and her uniform was crooked and stained. Amelia stood up quickly but tried not to look to urgent but both of these girls knew her outside of their boss, (Brittney was one of the girls who blocked Bella-Anne's way on the space pod as well as her sister) "It's your daughter..." Reba said with worried eyes as they all walked out of the room.

"I didn't know you let her come along Captain." Brittney said as they walked to the main deck where Jim, and Mr. Demarkus where trying to hold the girl still and keep from getting injured. Since Mr. Demarkus was a cragion, A stone man like Mr. Arrow, was strong but both men still struggled to hold the girl still.

"I didn't." Amelia stated as they descended the steps. "Then-?" Reba asked and the Captain answered before she could finish. "Ran away from home."

"Oh." The girls said as they reached the bottom of the steps.

The girl froze dead once her eyes fell on Amelia, and then she began struggling tenfold as the Captain walked briskly towards her.

"Bring her to my stateroom." Amelia said casting the girl a disappointed look as she walked back up the steps to her stateroom.

They struggled to bring her up but they managed to bring her up to the stateroom.

"Mr. Demarkus you may leave." Amelia said sensing how uncomfortable the man was. "Uh-uh th-thank you Ma'am." He said as he briskly walked out. Reba and Jim struggled to put the girl into the chair across from Amelia.

"WHAT IN BLUE BLAZES WERE YOU THINKING KATLIN DOPPLER, SNEACKING ONTO A SHIP? EVEN AFTER I TOLD YOU NO?!" Amelia yelled at the girl but she didn't flinch nor open her eyes, all she did was pin her ears back till they lay flat against her head. "ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!" The Captain snapped making the others cringe but the girl did nor said anything and that angered Amelia more.

"I still hate you." Katlin muttered. Amelia sucked in a deep breath and sat across from her daughter while folding her hands and closing her own eyes. " _She really is like me; damn do I really act like that?_ " She thought.

They all sat or stood in silence.

"So, are you going to send me back to Montressor?" Katlin asked cracking open an eye and glaring at her mother. "No, we're too far out, you'll have to stay for the rest of the voyage. I'm assuming that was your purpose?" Amelia said as she glared back at her daughter.

"Sort of, I was just going to show up, not get caught by that crew man and then get caught again... Sorry Mum..." Katlin muttered the last part. Amelia sighed and reached a hand out for Katlin's and stroked her knuckles gently. "It's alright love, no one's perfect." Amelia choked back a sob. The others in the room exited quickly when they saw this.

Amelia stood and walked over to where her daughter was and gave her a hug, and that was the last straw. The young girl broke out crying into her mother's arms as did Amelia as she stroked her hair.

Over the next week there was smooth sailing, and the rest of the voyage was quiet. Delbert was quite happy that nothing bad had happened to Katlin.

Once the Legacy docked back at the spaceport and everyone was back home, even the members of the Rosebud were home, for the time being.

* * *

 **so what will happen next? Let us know and now my awesome amazing absolutely the AWESOMEST partner ever! Redwall!**

 _Author notes Amelia and her daughter are not seeing eye to eye will they ever? Will they come to respect each other's feelings and independence? Feel free to review guesses but, continue reading to find!_


	4. Ch 4: An intive of anger

A week later they were at the Benbow for Ebony's birthday.

Her dark black hair and brown skin were just like her fathers and she had an amber eye and a green one like her mother, and that's where things no longer simple. Ebony had Feline eyes, ears, she even had a tail like a Feline! But since her mother was Human, she had a human nose and had claws like most Felines.

And she wasn't the only hybrid. A close family friend Named Whitney Felin , had an adoptive son, since she never married, named Nicholas . He had sandy blonde hair, Feline eyes and ears but the rest of his body was as human as it could be.

The other was the daughter of Lucy and Charles Conwell, named Leah. She had Feline eyes, that were not Ocean nor Brown but instead they were somewhere in between a deep ocean blue, and a tail, and golden blonde hair and tan skin like her father but her ears were not Feline or Human, instead they were somewhere in between.

Rebeca chased David and Mathew around the family room of the Benbow. "Oooof!" Rebeca said when she ran into Whitney's adoptive daughter Jasmine or Jazz. She was blind with a dark black coat and some brown spots and long curly black hair. "So-Sorry Jazz Gotta get Matt and Davie, uh- sorry!" Rebeca said as she took off running after The Captain's younger children.

Jasmine stood up and walked over or to where she thought her mother's table was. "Oooof!" She exclaimed as she ran into a large burly Feline Man. "Hey, who'er you?" a Feline/ Lynx Rufus asked . "I have an important Message for the Ambassador." The burly man said looking down at the two girls. "Well, I'll give 'er the letter if you'd give it to me Mister." She said just then Katlin walked over and but her hands on her hips. "Who are you?" Katlin demand with a glare. "I have an important letter for the Ambassador." He stated.

Katlin looked over her shoulder at Whitney and then back to the Man. "Hey! AUNT WHIT! THERE'S A GUY HERE TO SEE YOU!" She yelled back to the young Felinanderian.

Her ears perked and she walked across the room, her heels making a slight *click* noise with each step. "Yes?" Whitney asked. Jasmine hid behind her mother once she was there and peeked around at the man, although she couldn't see she could hear just fine.

He bowed and handed her some letters with the Felinanderian seal. "Hmmm..." Whitney muttered as she opened one with her name.

"Amelia! Charlie! Nathan! Britt!" She yelled over her shoulder as she stared at the letter in disbelief. "What is it Mama?" Nicolas asked his mother.

The other Feline's crossed the room to where she stood and then she handed them the letters.

"What the bloody heck is this?!" Amelia asked after Reading her letter. "An invitation to the bloody Felinanderian gathering of nobles." Charles scoffed. "Unfortunately, we can't fudge it, we'll have to go whether we want to go or not..." Nathaniel said. "What's it say, mummy?!" The Bobcat girl asked her mother. "It says... 'all Felinanderian nobles are invited to the annual Felinanderia gathering of nobles.' And some more boring junk." Brittney told her daughter.

"And our Family is also invited too." Charles said before Amelia almost yelled. "Blast the whole thing to bloody heck for all I care!"

* * *

 **So what will happen at this gathering? Why do they loath it so much? Oh so many questions so few answers.**

 _Author note so now the family is trying to act normal. But will everything be alright? Will there be any problems soon? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!_


	5. Ch 5: anger of adendence

The next week they were all at Whitney's and Brittney's home that they had grown up in.

* * *

The two women did not have found memories of this mansion.

This is where they found out their mother and older sister had been killed on a voyage, when their sister was going to Candia, the home of Candid's, to marry the ambassador's son, but that was her own choice. And where their brother had been disowned for speaking against the marital laws of Felinanderia. Then they had been sent away by their father when they were ten to a prep school near Montressor. And then when they were sixteen he tried to marry them off to two noble-men from Felinanderia who were older than the two of them put together! It wasn't uncommon for girls to marry at 16 and to older gentlemen especially if they took a fancy to them, or in better definition, beauty. It was not a life the girls desired so in that case they turned their backs on their father, and after telling the royal court of the treatment that young Felin girls had to go through their father was removed from position as ambassador and Whitney took the position in his place.

"Oh Ms. Felin! Allow us to take your bags, oh, and of course we shall take your guests to their rooms, please follow us if you will, ladies and gents!" The head maid Pedy said quickly, almost too quickly for some of their likings.

* * *

The next day however was even less to their disliking!

* * *

"MAMA!" Leah whined as her mother took out her signature twin buns that looked like two balls on the top sides of her head. "Hush, Leah, we need to look elegant, that means no double Buns!" Lucy scolded gently as she smoothed out her daughter pail red dress. "But they're me!" Leah protested as her father came into the room in his first mates uniform. "You two look lovely!" Charlie said with a smile.

"Mom where is my favorite beret?" Ebony asked as she dug around in her beauty bag. "Here love." Autumn Rose said handing her daughter the clip as she fixed her own hair in rolling waves. Then Nathaniel came out in his Uniform and cap. "You look wondrous Love." He said placing a kiss on Autumn's lips while she straightened out his collar. "And you look perfect my little Princess!" Nathan smiled spinning his daughter.

"MUM!" Andy whined loudly as her mother fixed her dress. "Oh, Hush Andy... You aren't the only one who doesn't wanna be here but can we just get this over with which means dresses just for today. Now grab your doll we need to head down." Brittney said as she fixed out her dress.

The Dopplers had gotten ready earlier.

"Bloody heels... and Dress." Katlin grumbled as they made their way to the gardens where a noon tea would happen. "Hush up Katlin, if we get there and sit it will be better on your feet dear." Amelia said.

Just then the others all took seats. "Ahem! I'd like to thank you all for attending the annual Felinanderia gathering of Felines!" Whitney said into her Microphone before taking her seat at one of the many tables.

"Blech! Mum this tea taste disgusting!" Andy said pushing her cup from her and tugging on her mother's quite simple red dress. "Yes dear?" Brittney leaned over and asked her daughter. "This tea is disgusting!" Andy pouted. "Hmm-Hmm I had that same problem when I was little, you know what my mother used to tell me?" Britt asked and Andy shook her head 'no' then her mother answered. "Ok, it goes like this. 'One lump, two lump, three lump, four, add a bit of cream and one lump more.' Now you try dear."

"One lump, two lump, three lump, four, add a bit of cream and one lump more...MMM! It's yummy now Mum!" Andy smiled.

That only lasted a little longer before she was bored out of her ten-year-old mind!

"Muuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmm!" Andy whined, Brittney knew how her daughter felt. "Why don't you go play with the other girls or something?" "Ok Mum!" Andy said as she grabbed a doll that had been made for her by a friend of the family, in fact all the kids had one of each family member.

Her favorite one was Katlin, Since the teen was very cool in her opinion.

Once she was at where the other girls were, she stopped and looked at the other girls who were playing tea party or dolls.

"Oh, no bloody way am I playing that!" She pouted before someone tapped her shoulder. "Tag your it!" Leah said before running off. Andy tucked her doll into her belt and running off towards the other girls.

Katlin was sitting against a large oak tree watching the girls running around well excluding Jazz and Ebony.

"Hey! Girl!" a tall boy yelled at Andy who spun on heel.

"Yeah?" She asked the other girls had caught up and were waiting behind her. "You can't run! It's unladylike!" He said. "I can too my Mum says I can do whatever I put my mind too!"

"Hmph You cannot!" The boy shoved her roughly, now a crowd of other boys were forming along with Nicholas. "I can too!" She shoved him back hard.

"Why you little!" He growled trying to send a punch her way but she caught it in her hand with narrow eyes as she let claws dig into his hand. She turned on heel to walk away but he grabbed her arm and jerked her around to him with a punch ready to hit her in the face.

But she was too quick!

She turned to face him and sent a hard punch to his face breaking his nose.

By this time some Adults had arrived and were not happy that a fight had happened and even more displeased when a girl was in the fight.

After minutes of arguing Katlin walked up to the crowd and said that the boy was at fault, and that Andy was just defending herself.

* * *

"Mum?" Andy asked her mother as she tucked her in. "Yes And?" Britt asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why was it wrong that I punch that boy, I mean I was defending myself so why'd I get in trouble with those stuck ups?" Andy asked her ears drooping. "Yes and no, yes because you were defending yourself. No, because it's not right for girls to fight, run, or do boyish things... Not many of us girls that you know are _proper_ feline girls. Amelia and I would be outcast if we didn't come from rich families. Amelia more so because she is married to a Candid, but what you did was ok, that boy is at fault, I'd have slapped him for shoving you but you beat me to the _punch,_ Andy... Good night baby." Britt said walking out of the room.

* * *

That night once the children were in bed Britt and Whit sat in the lounge room resting in their Pj's. Then a little grey blur whizzed across the floor. The twins looked at each other and smiled evilly and leapt from their chairs like wild animals and yelled. "MOUSE!"


	6. Ch 6: High school

They chased after the pour mouse on all fours, and then it rounded a corner and darted into its mouse hole. Both girls tried to reach the little mouse inside but they couldn't. "BLAST!" Britt yelled sitting on her haunches while Whitney continued to tease the mouse but then two mice ran out prompting both girls to chase after them.

* * *

After running around the house for an hour they had caught the mice and were eating them happily.

That was until the Captain came out.

Over the few years the girls had known her she became like a mother figure for them and them like daughters to her, though neither party would admit to it out loud.

"WHITNEY CATHERN AND BRITTNEY VICTORIA FELIN! WHAT IN BLUE BLAZES HAPPENED HERE!?"

"Ifcaughamoufse!" Brittney said while half of the mouse hung from her mouth. "Damehwere!" Whitney said as they slurped up the mouse and licked their fingers and lips. Amelia rubbed her brow and let out a sigh. "We're gonna go to bed now uh... bye!" The girls yelled running towards their rooms. "Good idea..." Amelia grumbled.

* * *

Thankfully the group would be heading home in two days.

Once back on Montressor and Blandrein things were simple until High school started.

* * *

"BUT MUM!" Katlin whined as her mother dropped her and her siblings off at Montressor High. "No buts now get, if you want to become a Naval officer you need at least two years of high school so... Shoo!" Amelia Shooed her oldest children out of the car and when they were out of the road she drove off.

"Buggar..." Katlin said as she stared at the school. "Come on it can't be all that bad." Daniel said as Katrina and Magdalen walked inside the building.

Katlin wanted to run, she really did but if she flunked one class her chances of getting in the navy would be out the window, so she had a choice. Endure two years of this bloody heck, or flunk it and forget becoming a spacing captain. "Fine let's get this over with." She sighed as she walked into the brick building.

"What classes do you have?!" Katrina asked as she looked at her schedule. "I've got... Math, social studies, history, lunch P.E, arithmetic, geography, Science, and drama. And locker A,31" Magdalen said as she slipped it inside her bag. "I've got Social studies, P.E, craft men class, Lunch, geography, arithmetic, Science, math, and history. And Locker B, 8. Cool!" Daniel said with a grin. "I'm gonna go find my locker."

"I have, home-ec, math, P.E, Lunch, Geography, history, social studies, Science, arithmetic and locker K, 193, I'm gonna go tell Daniel that we have a class together and that we all have lunch together!" Katrina said rushing to find her brother. "Well I got... Math, history and Music? Lunch, Social studies, P.E, Arithmetic, geography, Science, and Locker J, 62... Well I guess I'll see you at lunch Maggie... if I survive that long..." Katlin mumbled.

* * *

(Katrina's POV)

* * *

I walked into my first class and took a seat at an empty desk.

I was one of the only Felines in my class and our teacher looked more like a squid than anything else.

"My name is Ms. Racklin, and I do not tolerate any tish-tosh, is that understood?" Ms. Racklin said writing her name on the black board and then turned to the class. "Alright I want you all to come up and state your name, first and last if you please."

After half the class stated their names it was my turn, since my mother still went by 'Sommlet, Doppler' we all did as well but I wasn't looking forward to stating my name since my parents were known for 'finding or leading the voyage to treasure planet!'

"Ahem Ms.?" Ms. Racklin said pointing to me. I gulped and walked towards the front of the class. "M-m-my name is Katrina. Sommlet-Doppler..." I said looking at my class mates. "Alright you may take you seat Ms. Doppler." Ms. Racklin said as I took my seat.

Thankfully class went by quickly...

* * *

(Magdalen's POV)

* * *

I took a seat in Social studies right as the bell rang.

"Good morning class, my name is Mr. Dannell." He said and then we all came up and said our names.

Each time he asked a question my hand would shoot up quicker than the bullet from my mother or sister's plasma pistols. "Ha-ha I can understand you all are eager but please give others a chance to answer." Mr. Dannell chuckled as I slowly brought my hand down embarrassedly.

"Ms. Doppler I'd like a word with you please?" Mr. Dannell asked as we were all getting ready to go to our next class. "Um yes?" I said walking to his desk. ' _oh, no I don't need to get in trouble on the first day of school..._ ' I thought as he graded papers. "You were rather eager to answer questions in class... so, you knew the answers I presume?" He asked looking at me. "Uh well yes sir... my father has taught me many things so has my mother." I said sheepishly.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that Dr. Delbert. Doppler and Captain Amelia. Sommlet-Doppler are your parents?" He said I nodded. "Ah, well I just have one question."

"Yes sir?" I asked twisting my hands on my dress nervously.

"Don't answer every question, and if no one raises their hand please allow me to address someone because. I believe you know most of the answers?" I nodded and he dismissed me.

* * *

(Katlin's POV)

* * *

I sluggishly entered my classroom, sliding inside the large purple doors with black music notes. "Goodie, this looks so perfect." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

I took a seat on the bleacher and slipped my satchel under my seat. "Howdy, Class My name's Kyle. Buckshot but you may call me Mr. Buck or Mr. Kyle. Now in alphabetical order I'm gonna call on you and you will sing a line from the song 'I'm alive' by Celine Dion Alright Jerome Alex?"

And it went like this for a while and then.

"Katlin. Sommlet-Doppler?" Mr. Buck asked me as he passed me a sheet of paper with the music I would be singing.

"Alright... Ahem.

 _When you reach for me  
Raising spirits high  
God knows that_

 _That I'll be the one  
Standing by_

 _Through good and through trying times_

 _And it's only begun  
I can't wait for the rest of my life  
When you call on me  
When you reach for me  
I get wings to fly  
I feel that  
When you bless, you bless the day_

 _I just drift away  
All my worries die  
I know that I am alive, yeah_

 _I get wings to fly, God knows that I am alive._ " I finished singing and Mr. Buck gave me a pat on the back as I took my seat. "Hmph!" A pale blonde girl said as I walked past.

"Alright so... Katlin Grouse will be singing backup vocals and Katlin Doppler will be singing lead, Alright class dismissed!" Mr. Buck said as we grabbed our bags.

Ironically the blonde who most likely hated me was named 'Katlin' Like me.

* * *

(Regular POV)

* * *

Daniel stood at the back of the line along with a fox like girl who he had sat next to in class named 'Jennifer'. "Wanna join me at my table?" Jennifer asked Daniel.

"I can't I'm gonna sit with my sisters... They... are... There!" He pointed at a table with a golden blonde Feline and a brunet one. "Are those Felines?" She asked him shocked as Katlin sat down with the others. "Yeah. My Mom is a Feline, My dad's the Candid." He said as the lunch lady put some spaghetti and garlic bread on his tray.

"Huh, I thought Feline's and Candid's didn't get along..." Jennifer mused. "They do Ha-ha In our house!" Daniel chuckled before waving to her as he took his seat near his sisters.

"Who's that Danny?" Katrina asked as Daniel sat down and then was nudged by Katlin who had her mouth full of spaghetti sandwich. "A girl in my class." He shrugged taking a bite of spaghetti. "How'd classes go?"

"I got a B+ in Home- EC, a C- in math, and a D in P.E." Katrina said. "Nice I got an A- in math, a B+ in Social studies, and a D- in history..." Magdalen said unhappy with her grades in history. "Oh, I got a C- in social studies, a B+ in P.E and an A- in Craftsmen class! How 'bout you Kat?" Daniel asked his sister. "B in math, C in history and an... A+ in music." Katlin said with a smirk.

"Wait MUSIC?!" The other three yelled looking at her in shock. "Yeah just one of my classes." Katlin said as the lunch bell rang. "Gotta go to class see you lot at home." Katlin got up and walked away leaving her siblings stunned.

"What?"

"Just?"

"Happened?" The trio asked no one as they watched Katlin walk off.

* * *

The Doppler residence

* * *

"So, how was school today?" Delbert asked his oldest children as they ate dinner.

"Yes, how did it go?" Amelia asked hoping her second oldest hadn't skipped school.

"Quite good I got a B+ in Home-EC, a C- in math, a D in PE, an A- in geography, a C+ in History, a D+ in social studies, and B+ in Science and Arithmetic!" Katrina smiled and then Magdalen spoke. "Yes, it was quite fun, an A- in math, a B+ in Social studies I would have gotten higher, but I raised my hand each time Mr. Dannell would ask a question, and a D- in History, a F+ in PE, an A in arithmetic, Geography, Science, and a B in drama."

"Yeah, I did ok, C- in social studies, B+ in PE, A- in Craftsmen class, A- in geography, arithmetic, A+ in science, B- in math and history." Daniel said.

Amelia smiled and looked to Katlin. "How about you Katlin, how did you do?"

"Ok," Katlin said as she took a bite of bean curds and steak. "And you mean what exactly by 'ok'?" Amelia asked praying Katlin had not skipped school.

"B in math, C in history, A+ in music, B- in Social studies, A+ in PE, B in arithmetic, A+ in geography, B+ in Science." Katlin shrugged as if her grades were nothing but they were the best out of the four teens. "Let's see that's... She got 3 A+'s, four B's! and a C! Awesome Kat!" Anne yelled happily.

"Well done Kat!" Delbert smiled at the red head. "So, does this mean I can come with you on more Voyages Mum?" Katlin asked her mother with a smirk. "Not in your dreams, love." Amelia smirked back as her daughter pouted.

* * *

 **Well my cute ending at least I think it's cute.**

 _Author note Will Amelia ever accept her daughter? Or will they always be at ends? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!_


End file.
